


Schluckauf

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel hat Schluckauf.





	Schluckauf

„Hicks!“ 

„Oh, Ihr Schluckauf nimmt ja gar kein Ende mehr, Herr Thiel.“ 

„Hicks!“ Mann, das nervte! Er hatte bereits kurz die Luft angehalten und was getrunken, das hatte aber nicht geholfen. 

„Vielleicht denkt ja jemand an Sie, Thiel.“ Boerne grinste.

„Vielleicht denkt jemand an mich?“

„Nun ja, das sagt man doch zum Spaß so, wenn man Schluckauf hat.“

„Aha.“ Was für ein Schwachsinn. „Hicks!“

„Überlegen Sie doch mal, wer gerade an Sie denken könnte.“

„Mann, Boerne.“ Na ja, so rein spaßeshalber konnte er in seinem Kopf ja mal einige Personen durchgehen, die an ihn denken könnten.  
Vielleicht sein Vater? „Hicks!“ Vielleicht Nadeshda? „Hicks!“ Frau Klemm? „Hicks!“ Frau Haller? „Hicks!“ Einer seiner Fußballkumpel, eventuell Michael oder Arne? „Hicks!“  
Verdammt, sein Schluckauf wurde eher schlimmer als besser! Warum hörte er denn auch auf Boerne? Vielleicht dachte jemand an ihn, was für ein Blödsinn ... Oh. Moment mal. Eine Person hatte er ja noch gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen.

_**Zwei Minuten später** ___

__„Nun, offensichtlich ist Ihr Schluckauf endlich vorbei, Herr Thiel.“_ _

__„Ja, zum Glück, das hat echt genervt.“_ _

__„Und?“_ _

__„Und was?“_ _

__„Wer ist es, der gerade an Sie denkt?“_ _

__„Och, Boerne, nun lassen Sie doch diesen albernen Quatsch!“_ _

__„Sagen Sie schon, Thiel.“_ _

__„Niemand denkt an mich! Ich glaube nicht an so einen Mist!“_ _

__„Aber Sie haben trotzdem spaßeshalber darüber nachgedacht, wer an Sie denken könnte, und bei irgendeinem Namen hat der Schluckauf dann aufgehört. Stimmt's?“_ _

__Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ja! Nun zufrieden, Herr Professor?“_ _

__„Fast. Verraten Sie mir jetzt auch noch, wer es denn nun ist, der an Sie denkt?“_ _

__Oh Mann, der wollte es ja wirklich nicht anders. „Sie!“_ _

__„Oh.“_ _

__„Und nun hören Sie endlich mit diesem affigen Thema auf.“_ _

__„Herr Thiel?“_ _

__„Was ist?“_ _

__„Eigentlich müssten Sie ja ... sehr häufig Schluckauf haben.“ Boerne lächelte._ _

__Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Thiel verstand. Dann lächelte er ebenfalls._ _


End file.
